


Bees and Knives

by Monstrel45



Category: Worm - Fandom, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brockton Bay, Bullying, F/F, Manipulation, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Social Networking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrel45/pseuds/Monstrel45
Summary: You know, it really says something about your life when having your own personal Yandere makes it so much better, as Taylor Hebert discovers. Be afraid Earth Bet, be very afraid. It is not a wise decision to stand between Ayano Aishi and her beloved. Cape or not. Inspired by Szept's Hearts Aflutter.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/ Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I decided to start a new story. Its was inspired to by Szept's Hearts Aflutter. Sorry I haven't been updating people, I had trouble finding with finding a new job and I had to take priority.

**Ayano P.O.V.**

I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions.

From my earliest memories. I remember hospitals, doctors, examinations. I was… broken.

The doctors were trying to fix me. My parents tried to explain what was wrong with me. They tried to explain what made me different from other people. I didn't understand. I heard the doctors admit they couldn't fix me, they said I would never be a normal person, or live a normal life.

As I grew older, I came to understand what was wrong with me. I saw other children become happy, sad, angry. But, I never felt these things. I only felt… empty, hollow, incomplete. My father desperately wanted to help me.

But, my mother… She was nothing like my father.

She wasn't worried about me at all. She said that she was exactly like me when she was a child. She told me that, one day, I would meet someone. special. She told me that I would meet someone who would make me feel complete.

My father did not want to listen to my mother's words. He wanted a normal child more than anything in the world. He tried everything to make me happy.  
But nothing worked.

I never felt happy, but I did feel… pity. I felt pity for this sad man.

I did not want my father to worry, and so, I began to act like the other children. I pretended to be normal, my father was happy. We finally became a normal family.

But, I think he knew, deep down in his heart, that I was only pretending.

At school, the other children mistreated me. They bullied me because I was strange to them. It was inconvenient. I thought all these gnats would never be swatted away.

But then, things changed when Leviathan attacked.

On the night of November 2nd 1999, the attack by this Endbringer, as what people call it, devastated Japan. Thousands lost their lives and many more were left homeless… I did not care for them.

Fortunately, me and my parents survived the carnage. A few years later, my mother and father decided it was no longer safe to live in Tokyo and moved to a city in America called Brockton Bay.

It's a dump compared to our old home and learning the English language was a chore but we got used to living there.

There, I realised that if I wanted to be treated properly, I would have to act like the other children. I started pretending to be normal, and the bullying stopped. I learned that everything was easier if I forced myself to act like a normal person. Eventually, I was pretending to be normal almost every hour of every day.

I pretended to be friends with people. I pretended to have hobbies. I pretended to care when tragedy struck.

But it was all fake.

I felt nothing. The only thing I felt was emptiness. At first, I didn't care and accepted that this is normal for me but as I grew older, I became resentful of my condition. I wanted to experience life like other people. I wanted to feel joy. I wanted to feel sorrow. I tried doing anything that might cause me to feel something; guilt, shame, regret. I wanted to feel something. Anything.

But nothing worked. No matter what I did, no matter how extreme, I could not feel anything.

My mother's advice was always the same: "One day, you will meet someone special. One day, someone will make you feel complete."

I thought about these words all the time. It was the only thing for me to look forward to, the only reason for me to live. Meeting the person who would save me, fix me, complete me.

Then, one day, when I starting my first year at Winslow High School. I found her.

Her name is Taylor Hebert.

Everything changed when I met her. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing, a yearning, a craving. Now, I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way she makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. She is everything to me.

However, certain people are making her life a living hell. They jeer her. They beat her. They torment her. It's gotten so bad sometimes my Taylor sometimes doesn't come to school.

How dare they! How dare they do that to my Taylor!

Now, I have learned a new emotion… **Rage.** I want to stop them! I want to hurt them! I want to kill them!

I must not lose her. I must protect her. I must make her mine.

Don't worry, my dear Taylor, there is nothing I won't do for you. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take you away from me.

I need you. You are everything to me. You are worth any sacrifice.

Nothing else matters.

**NO ONE ELSE MATTERS!**

.  
.  
.

Taylor. Will. Be. Mine.

.  
.  
.  
She doesn't have a choice.


	2. Burning Love 1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano's first day at Winslow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while reality had to call me away. Here's the next chappter.

**Arc 1: Friendship**   
**Monday September 6th 2010**   
**Week 1**

* * *

**Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

I laid down on my bed over the covers, it will be a while before I have to get ready for school. I was too tired to get up but not too much to fall back to sleep, so I lounged around in my blue pyjamas alone in my room.  
  
Today, I start my first year of high school. My time at middle school was disappointing really. I was hoping I would meet that someone special but to no avail. I wonder... how would I know who that person is when I find them?  
  
My alarm clock started ringing but I quickly used my index finger to turn it off. 6:30 am, huh? School starts in just over an hour, I should be getting ready.  
  
I stretched my arms and got out of bed. Then, I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then looked into the mirror. I smiled the way my mom showed me to. Looks real enough, time to have a quick shower. After that, I combed up hair and tied it back into a ponytail, same as always. It didn't take long to get dressed either, Winslow High School doesn't have a uniform for students to wear or much of a dress code for that matter, so my regular clothes should be good enough.  
  
I closed the door behind me and made my way downstairs, towards the kitchen. I saw father reading the newspaper and mother making breakfast. She gave my father her usual morning smile.  
  
"Good morning, Ayano-chan" she said speaking in Japanese, smiling at me.  
  
"Good morning, mother. What's for breakfast?" I asked, moving towards the dining table.  
  
"I'm making toast" she answered, staring at me. I think she was checking that I was presentable for school and from the look on her face I passed her inspection.  
  
"Alright, thank you" a piece of toast jumped out of a toaster and my mother effortless caught it in mid-air. I sat down and tried to make myself comfortable at the table and glanced at where my father sat. "How are you, father?" I asked politely, as he turned around.  
  
"I'm fine, sweetie. But may have to work late again tonight" he answered, taking his eyes off the paper. I nodded while trying put on a face of sadness. "Don't worry, I'll see you after dinner and you can tell all about your first day of high school" he smiled, before eating a slice of buttered toast.  
  
"Alright" and that finished our discussion.  
  
We live on the edge of The Docks so it was fairly dangerous to come home at night with gangs like the Azn Bad Boys and the Empire Eighty-Eight lurking about, they were either trying to mug you, kill you or recruit you. Father sometimes came home looking a little roughed up, he said he was fine but I could tell he was lying. I may not be able to feel emotions like normal people but I do care for my mother and father, I don't want them hurt or dead.  
  
When my father comes home beaten up, my mother gets upset and offers to 'solve his problem'. The day after she says that a few gang members go missing and mother uses bleach to clean the kitchen utensils.  
  
I'm sure that's just a coincidence, I can't picture someone as lovely and innocent as my mother, Ryoba Aishi, going around killing Neo-Nazis with a teaspoon.  
  
I slowly ate my breakfast, thinking about school. I don't dislike school like most children my age but wouldn't say I love it either. It just gave me something normal to do for most of the day, and I am kinda smart academically, too. I turned my head towards the clock on the kitchen wall and grimaced, I was going to have to hurry up so I could get to the school on time. I was not too keen on getting scolded by my new teacher for being late on my first day.  
  
I finished the rest of my breakfast, got up and placed the empty plate in the dishwasher. I then planted a kiss on both my parents' on the cheeks and headed out of the door. "Bye mother, bye father" I waved as I got on my bicycle, which was red with a basket on the front, they answered in kind.  
  
"Bye, sweetie" my parents called out, as I rode off into the distance.  
  
Winslow High is just a couple of blocks away from my house, so I can get there by bike instead of asking my parents to drive me there. I must admit it was difficult at first adjusting to life in America, and wasn't just the language barrier. In case you didn't know, the school year in Japan starts in April, this is because in spring people believe this is when life begins anew, the perfect time to start new things. Apparently, the school year in America and most countries begin in September after summer vacation. Getting in the routine was… strange at first, but I adapted to it.  
  
I checked to see how I was making time. School starts in 10 minutes. No time to waste, I have to pedal faster.  
  
Eventually, I spotted the school and made it to the front entrance to chain up my bike up. It probably wouldn't stop the delinquents from trying to steal it but it's better than nothing. As I walked up to the front entrance, I spotted some of my classmates from my old school. They were gossiping, laughing and smiling like ordinary teenage girls. Then, one of them noticed me watching them. I gave her my best shy smile, pretending to be the innocent, shy school girl they thought I was. She smiled back, waved, and then continued talking to her friend. She was just like all the others, filled with joy and blissful ignorance. Not like me, the girl that cannot feel emotions. But they don't know that, they think I'm normal just like them.  
  
I shook my head, ignoring those envious thoughts. I wasn't alone. My mother said it was normal for our family. Except father, of course. Father was the main reason I started pretending to be normal. I could tell he was worried about me, even though mother told him many times that I was fine.  
  
As I stepped inside my new school and looked around for the first time… I was unimpressed. It looks even more rundown than my old school, couldn't my parents afford a better one? I know both their jobs pay well enough to send to Immaculata High, nothing bad ever happen there. Perhaps my grades were not good enough. Will I really find that special person of my life in a place like this?  
I guess they aren't going to just fall into my lap, I have to be more proactive this time! It's not like I'm going to just bump into-.  
  
"Oof!"

* * *

**Taylor P.O.V.**

* * *

Another year at high school, and I already hate it.  
  
Emma and her posse of bitches have already made it clear they don't intend to leave me in peace the second I laid a foot on school grounds. Even after an entire school year of harassment, and they still haven't got bored of it. Now, I was pretty much outright running to my first lesson, not wanting to be late. I was running so fast I wasn't really paying as much attention to my surroundings as I should have.  
  
"Ouch… that hurt…"  
  
So, it took me knocking someone flat on her face after crashing into her to notice that. The scene must have looked comical from the outside, as I could hear the other kids laughing. If you're a normal person, you would probably feel embarrassed or guilt for knocking someone over, but for me I felt terror, because I just know that the other student will take revenge for the accident tenfold.  
I hesitated when I looked down to see the one who, more than likely, will soon become one of my new tormentors, if she hasn't been recruited by one of the trio already. I wouldn't put it past them.  
What I saw was the sight of a little Asian girl barely 5 ft., I couldn't tell if she was Japanese or Chinese. She had pitch black hair tied up into a short pony tail and long fringes framing her face. She wore a white buttoned shirt, a navy blue platted skirt, black stockings and trainers. Despite her rather plain clothes, she wore them rather nicely.  
  
But what stood out the most, when she brought her head up, was her eyes. So dark, they almost match the colour of her hair. Dull, cold eyes like two black holes drawing everything in, preventing any sort of emotions from escaping its hold.  
  
That sent a chill down my spine. Don't tell me she was that angry with me!  
  
"I am so sorry!" I scrambled towards the girl I slammed into and offered the smaller student a hand, hoping, in spite of knowing better, that I could salvage the situation… somehow. "I wasn't looking where I was going, d-do you need a han-"  
  
I stopped when I noticed that the girl was now just staring at my outstreched hand, as if contemplating what to do with it. Shit! She's probably already planning how to get back at me. Out from the frying pan and into the fucking fire...  
  
The other girl grabbed my hand, it was a little sweaty.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" she answered, without any irritation in her voice in spite the situation she's in.  
  
In fact, her voice was without much of anything at all, really. But when she looked up to my worried face, it looked like her eyes came to life and she sported a faint blush across her face and, for some reason, she flashed a big smile that I didn't really find reassuring at all. It's wasn't like a devious smirk or any smile that would indicate some form of ill intent.  
  
It was just... just. I couldn't find the right words to describe what exactly about that beaming smile that I find unnerving. I guess it was it's because its owner has seemed to have forgotten that I knocked her down and made her spill her books out of her bag.  
  
I withdrew my hand once the little girl was up, after realising the other girl doesn't seem to want to. She began fiddling her shirt instead, with her blush getting darker. The teen played with her little hands and looked down shyly for a moment, I frowned a bit with concern. Is she really okay? I hope I didn't hurt her that much.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her.  
  
"Um... uh... Oh! Y-Yes, I-I'm fine, i-it's m-m-m-my fault a-anyway" the little girl babbled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow to that assessment. "Um... Do you need help with that?" I pointed to the contents of girl's bag scattered on the floor around her, I'm not sure if it's wise to offer help, what with me creating this mess in the first place. But it'll look a lot worse if I don't offer to make it right, won't it?  
  
"I-I-it's no t-trouble, r-r-really" the student stammered, while gathering up her belongings without ever looking down up at me, panic gripping in her voice. "E-excuse m-m-me, I-I-I have to get to my f-first cl-cl-class! S-see ya!"  
  
She grabbed her satchel, slung it over her shoulder and quickly bolted off without saying another word, leaving me in the dust.  
  
I've never seen that girl before, is she a freshman? Great, I've probably screwed up her first day at high school now by making a fool out of her in front of all these people.  
  
Not wanting to feel anymore guilty than I already did, I shook my head and picked up where I left off, leaving the hallway before those three could find me. Still, I can't shake a feeling that shy girl shouldn't have been that cool with me, I can't explain why, should like compared to how she could've reacted.  
  
I guess a year of bullying can make you so cynical you forget there's good in people, let alone befriend them.  
  
I sighed at that, if I could make at least one friend this year, that would be good enough for me.

* * *

**Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

I froze. Something inside me changed. I didn't feel empty anymore. A nice, warm feeling flooded through me as my heart rate picked up. Is, is this LOVE?!  
  
I found her!  
  
I've never felt this way before! I'm certain this is who I've been waiting for, this is her.  
  
I finally met the person I'll be with for the rest of my life! The one who will complete me! Coming to this high school was the best thing to ever happen to me!  
  
It can't be a coincidence that I bumped into her and I started having these... feelings! This was fate. We are meant to be together, I know that now. I felt nervous looking into those beautiful eyes. I felt giddy when she held my hand. I felt gratitude when she asked if I was alright. I felt embarrassment that I ran off without asking for her name.  
  
But it didn't take long to find out though, I got it from one of my seniors. Taylor Hebert. Ah, such a wonderful name. ~ During lunchtime, I managed to take a photo of her in all her beauty on my smartphone.  
  
She wore jeans and a brown hooded sweatshirt over a green T-shirt but those dull clothes aren't negative traits! Clothes are supposed to enhance a woman's beauty, not complete with it. Not like that's physically possible with Taylor's looks!  
  
Long, black, curly hair I want stroke all day. Big, emerald-green eyes I could endlessly stare into through her glasses. Light, creamy skin that I want run my finger all over. A tall, slender frame I want to embrace with all my heart. And thin, pink lips just begging for me to taste!  
  
The perfect image of her made me shudder, giving another flush of emotions, I can't recall ever feeling like this in my life before running into her before the feeling left as quickly as it came leaving me empty.  
  
I could hardly concentrate during the lessons or listen when the new teachers were introducing themselves, spending half my time looking out the window. All I could think about was the person from my dreams.  
  
Oh, Taylor... You're perfect... I want to spend the rest of my life with you...  
  
However, as I asked my seniors around about my Taylor I did not like what I heard. They she was "A Loser!", "A Freak!", "A Nobody!", "Someone the world would be better off dead!". Any shred of respect I had for my upperclassmen died that day.  
  
I couldn't really focus in class, my conflicting emotions made it impossible. Finally, the bell rang making end of the period and the beginning of lunch.  
  
I got up, then walked quickly out of class to the lunch hall. I spotted my Taylor in the hallway walking down some stairs from her class, she seemed to be on guard watching out for someone.  
  
From what I've heard she's a year above me, making her my senior. My Senpai. I wonder if she would be willing to date an underclassman, like me?  
  
The addictive warmth flooded through me again, I quickly hid behind a wall, looking out and watching her. She started to leave, so I followed my beloved. Just so she didn't get lost... yeah, it's dangerous here in Brockton Bay after all, she might trip over or something.  
  
They gave her jeers and dirty looks and from what I could tell from her face she received this torture for a long time.  
  
The warmth I felt previously got hotter and hotter, until it was burning through me, it felt like fire. Is this rage I'm feeling?!  
  
What happened at the cafeteria really did it, I saw a dark-skinned girl knock my Taylor down and got her food and drink all over her, while everyone just stood by and laughed.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, dumbass!" she mocked fiercely. The burning didn't subside, it only grew the longer that girl laughed, I glared at her disdainfully but I tried not to let it show.  
  
That action left her with bruises, ruined schoolwork and got her clothes dirty. It looked like she was going to cry.  
  
And worst part? I did nothing about it!  
  
I had a knife at the time… WHY DIDN'T I USE IT?!  
  
Angrily, I marched off, making my way to my next lesson. As soon as I sat down in my desk for my last period, my brain started to work again. All the warmth was gone, so was the fire. But I felt less, I don't know, empty. I felt like I had a purpose. I pictured Taylor, she was so beautiful, so nice and kind, the warmth came back slightly. Suddenly, those animals' faces flashed in my mind, and the fire resurfaced, less intense, but still there.  
  
I realized I wanted her. These people could never appreciate her like I could. I want to stop these bullies. I want to hurt them. I want to kill them. Taylor... she is my Senpai.  
  
Mine to love. Not theirs to harm.  
  
Class was pretty boring, so I just drew pictures of Taylor in my notebook. After a while, the bell rang signalling the end of my first day at Winslow High. I sighed, picked up my notebook and headed out of the classroom.  
  
I hoping to catch her after school but I couldn't find her. Must have left her early after that rotten day she had. Despite my anger and concern, my bike ride home back home was pretty uneventful, which is strange as I live on the edge of The Docks. The living conditions aren't terribly but from what I could tell it's not as good as Downtown. The ABB Gang activities are usually quite rare in this area compared to further in.  
  
Soon enough I arrived home still shaking with rage throughout my whole body when I entered my house.  
  
The door closed with a click behind me. "I'm home!" I called out, as always, as I took my shoes off.  
  
At first, there was no reply. Father was still at work at this time. Even if father was in, he rarely spoke. Sometimes, he would ask me about school; I would reply it was going fine and that would be it. He works as an accountant at the Dockworkers Association since we first moved to Brockton Bay all those years ago and mother has never told me what she does at her part-time job other than she's a cleaner, but does get paid a lot for it.  
  
I couldn't get that image of Taylor, my perfect girl, getting bullied. I heard about bullying cases getting so bad the victim stops going to school, moves away or even be driven to suicide!  
No. No! I can't let that happen!  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards my mother with a phone in her hand and look of concern on her face. She had most likely had finish a call with father at work.  
  
"Um, I'm fine, mother" from the look on her face she wasn't buying that.  
  
"Ayano Aishi, you should know better than to lie to your mother" she frowned, before folding her arms. "Now tell me, why are you upset?"  
  
I sighed as I closed my eyes, nothing gets past mother, there's point keeping it a secret from her. "Remember that 'special someone' you said would make me feel complete… I found that person today." I think its best I leave out the part that Taylor is a girl, I don't know if mother's more open-minded than father but I didn't want to take risk she'd forbid me being with her.  
  
My mother's face lit up with joy. "That's wonderful, sweetie! What's it like being near him?"  
  
I took a deep breath; the horrible thought of my Taylor potentially being driven to suicide was still etched into my mind.  
  
"…I… I have… feelings… for Taylor…" I told, frankly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before… and I can't bear the thought of seeing Taylor… suffering or being with anyone else…" my voice began shake with so many negative emotions feeling my head, fear, terror, helplessness. "I know that this is a selfish request… but… please… help me, mother. Help me try to win Taylor's heart!" I pleaded, if anyone could assist me its mother.  
  
She knelt down to eye level with me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I see. Well sweetie, here's what you need to do" she told, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing!" my mother advised, encouragingly. "If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down, stand your ground and fight for him with all your might! Don't let anyone come between you and your man!" Then, her face became even more serious. "And be mindful of your reputation. If everyone is saying bad things about you, he won't be able to respect you. Try to make lots of friends!"  
  
I nodded in understanding that must have been how she won father over. But the issue right now isn't love rivals but bullies. I'll need to take a much more… aggressive approach with this.  
  
"Mother, remember that gym that opened up Downtown recently, the one with the Martial Arts Course" she nodded. "I would like to sign up as soon as possible, please."  
  
Mother donned an even bigger smile. "Grab your coat, sweetie. I'll get the car running."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two done. I want to thank you all for all for so many subscriptions and kudos in just a few weeks. And also for giving me a general idea of what kind Parahuman powers Yandere-chan should have:
> 
> Mover: Running at Speeds up to 200 mph, as fast as a bullet train. Personally, I think giving her the power to fly or teleport would make her too OP.  
> Brute: Super Strength, Enhanced Durability, Escalating power and a Healing Factor.  
> Breaker: To protect her and/ or allow her to cause harm to Endbringers.  
> Thinker: Basically her Yandere Vision, you can look it on the Yandere Simulator Wikipedia page to find out what it does.  
> Striker: Gets stronger and faster when she wields a melee weapon, e.g. knives, swords, axes, baseball bats, etc. and/or makes the weapon more durable.  
> Stranger: Makes her footsteps inaudible to all but the sharpest ears, even while running, allowing her to sneak up on her foe.
> 
> What do you think? Should Yandere-chan only have some of these powers or should have the whole stalker package but with limitations, like being influenced by here emotions. Let me know in your reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell most of it was inspired by Yandere-chan's intro and childhood video. The story is set in the Worm universe in September 2010, 4 months before the start to the series. In Yandere Simulator, Ayano Aishi is born in 2000 and is 17, here she was born in 1996 and is 14.  
> For those waiting for my other stories, I will get to them when I can.  
> If you're wondering if I'm going to give Ayano Parahuman powers my answer is not for a while. There aren't many Badness Normals in Worm.  
> Right now I'm leaning between Brute powers (Super Strength, Durability and Regeneration) and Mover powers (Super Speed, Teleportation) or combined version of the two that becomes stronger when her feelings become stronger. What do you think she should have?  
> Until next time Subscribe and Comment. :D


End file.
